


baby, I'm a house on fire

by Ishvi



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Clark Kent, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishvi/pseuds/Ishvi
Summary: Bruce struggles, but Clark is there to support him.





	

He rolled to the side as his orgasm subsided, chest barely heaving after finishing his previous activity. He didn’t turn his head to look at the woman next to him, his companion for the night, as he stood up. He removed the condom from his body and walked to the bathroom, discarding the condom on the trash can. He turned on the shower, setting the temperature high, and then applied a considerable amount of soap on his body, he didn’t want to return to the lake house smelling like sex and sweat. It was the least thing he could do.

After he washed himself thoroughly, he got out of the shower and dried himself then returned to the bedroom, he moved towards the closet near the windows, gaze focusing on the street outside, he pulled out clothes; he always stored them in his penthouse suite for these occasions. He dressed swiftly then turned to look at the woman still laid on his bed staring at him through her pale eyelashes, he pushed down the nauseous feeling that rose through him.

“I’m terribly sorry, but I have somewhere to be right now,” her gaze turned disbelieving, no doubt feeling surprised that he would leave so soon, not even staying to go for another round. He never did, at least not for the past two years, he already felt guilty enough doing it once. He didn’t need to do it a second time. “I forgot I had something scheduled. I don’t know where my head was,” he added with a flirtatious tone as he stared towards her body, the woman blushed, falling for his lie.

“I don’t want to be a bother then,” she commented and stood up, letting the blanket drop and winking at him, he smirked at her then turned as she went for her clothes, not seeing the pout on her face as she noticed his attention shifting elsewhere, she grabbed her clothes and dressed swiftly. Once she finished dressing, he directed her towards the exit, grabbing his keys and wallet on the way. 

They arrived at the building’s entrance in less than a minute, he kissed her cheek and headed towards his car without more delays, he needed to return to the lake house before he did something rash like drown himself in alcohol, it would not be difficult since he had enough alcohol in the penthouse suite to drive himself into a coma. He got in his car, running a hand across his face, sighing as he turned the car on. He drove at high speed, reaching the lake house in record time.

He parked the car and entered the house, walking towards his bedroom once he passed the kitchen and saw no one was there.  _Alfred must be in the Cave_ _,_ he thought. He pushed his bedroom’s door open slowly, taking in the sight before him as the door was pushed open. His partner was laying on his back on the middle of the their bed, dressed in a Yale University hoodie, Clark loved hoodies and wearing Bruce’s clothes, his old hoodie from when he studied Law in Yale was his favorite clothing garment, and boxers. He was working on his tablet, proofreading an article from Lois no doubt, since Clark Kent didn’t make a return after his resurrection three years ago. Bruce entered the room, bringing Clark’s attention to him.

“Hello dear.” Clark smiled, his expression was bright and delighted to see him. In Bruce’s mind, he looked as beautiful as always, even with his hair in disarray, and it made him feel guiltier and sick. He didn’t deserve him.

He didn’t answer his partner, deciding to walk and lay on the bed next to him, he moved until his head rested on Clark’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, one of Clark’s hands going to his head and carding his finger through his hair as he put away the tablet. Bruce basked in Clark’s light as he felt his muscles relaxing.

“Do you want to take a bath?” Clark asked, voice a mere whisper. He nodded, but didn’t move from his position, he wanted to listen to Clark’s heartbeat for a bit longer.

After a pair of minutes, Clark planted a kiss on the top of his head then nudged him. Bruce sighed as he sat and removed his shoes and socks then followed Clark into the bathroom. Once there he stood on the middle of the room, muscles relaxed. Clark smiled at him, soft and welcoming,  and started unbuttoning Bruce's shirt, pushing it out of the way once he finished then turning to unbutton his pants and lower the zipper, he helped Clark to take off his pants and stayed silent as Clark removed his underwear then proceeded to remove his own clothes, throwing them on top of Bruce’s clothes.

“You’re beautiful,” Bruce commented as he grabbed Clark’s face and pushed their forehead together, body warm with love for him.

“Thank you, you’re too.” Clark beamed at him, rubbing their noses together then giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning to enter the shower stall.

Bruce got in as well, enjoying the warm water hitting his back as he grabbed the shower gel and washed Clark’s back then his chest, they didn’t talk as Clark did the same for him, then they switched to washing each other’s hair, Clark making happy noises as Bruce rubbed his scalp. Bruce smiled at his partner obvious joy. This was their ritual, once he returned from his activity, Clark would undress him then they both would get in the shower stall and wash each other. It was done more for Bruce than for Clark, but Clark enjoyed making Bruce happy.

He always told Clark when he had a ‘date’, communication was an important aspect of their relationship, it wasn’t easy to him at first, but he would do anything for Clark, that’s why he showered before arriving, because he didn’t want to make Clark uncomfortable. He wished he didn’t feel sexual attraction to other people, like his partner, because if he didn’t feel it he wouldn’t need to go out and look out for other people.

“Whatever you’re thinking you have to stop,” Clark whispered, eyes closed.

“I—” he choked up, he felt undeserving as Clark opened his eyes and gazed into Bruce’s eyes, he couldn’t even apologize to him. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Bruce, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you, you’re amazing, you never push me or make me feel like I’m not normal.” He stared at Clark, it had never occurred to him to do that, he would never put Clark in a position where he didn’t feel comfortable unless it was mandatory to save the world and even then he would not cross some boundaries. “I love you.”

Bruce extended a hand a traced Clark’s cheekbone with his thumb, he couldn’t bring himself to say it back, but he knew Clark understood him, because Clark pecked him on the lips and smiled then turned off the water, getting out and drying himself, then drying Bruce once he got out too. They returned to the bedroom, where Clark grabbed another hoodie and a pair of boxers, Bruce put on a pair of boxers and nothing else. They got in the bed, moving into one of their favorite cuddling positions, with Bruce spooning Clark, like that he could bask himself in Clark’s smell and warmth, he kissed the top of his head as Clark hummed happily.

“I have told you before, I’m happy if you’re happy,” Clark said after a while.

“You make me happy.” He growled internally at himself, how he could say those things, but he couldn’t apologize or say he loved Clark. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to please me.”

“I’m conscious of it baby, and you make me happy too, but you have different needs than me.” Bruce noticed Clark trying to turn around, but he tightened his hold on him to stop him from turning and pressed his forehead against Clark’s soft hair, still moist from the shower.

“If you ever want me to stop you tell me and I will.”

“When we got serious we talked about how I don’t mind having sex with you once in awhile because I love you, but it wasn’t my thing, and as long as you were honest with me you could spend the night with other people.” Bruce didn’t reply as he finally let Clark turned to face him, moving his head until he was pressed against Bruce’s chest and putting his arm around him, purring once Bruce held him again. “I know you struggle with our arrangement sometimes, but we love each other and we’re honest between us. We can do anything.”

Bruce dropped a kiss on his head once more as an answer and closed his eyes, he always tried to trust in Clark’s optimism when it came to their relationship and it had worked for them the last three years. He had to believe everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me and I had to write it. I did my research since I'm not asexual and I hope I didn't offend anyone.  
>  As I always say, any of you can reach me [here](http://kalelofkrypton.tumblr.com/), I would be happy to talk!


End file.
